No es Navidad sin Ti
by DN164
Summary: Marshall tiene un regalo de Navidad muy especial para Fionna...¿En que consistirá la idea de este sexy vampiro? Contiene partes de "Las Olimpiadas de la Perla". Un pequeño especial de Navidad para todos mis lectores, asi que...¡Pasen y lean!


**¡Hola a todos! Antes de que me apedreen viva por dejar puros One-Shots, Notas de Autora y no subir el capi 5 de las Olimpiadas de la Perla, déjenme excusarme…**

…

**No, no hay excusa xD, pero por ser fiestas navideñas, deben perdonarme jajajajajaja. El capi 5 ya esta muy avanzado, lo tendré listo en esta semana ¡Ahora si!...y bueno, ahorita les traigo un One-shot, que de seguro les gustará. Es un Fiolee y para comensar mi terrible tardanza del otro fic, este pequeño fragmento esta ligado a este. Es lo que pasará cinco años después de Las Olimpiadas de la Perla, muchos tendrán muchas dudas, pero para resolverlas tendrán que leer el Fic "Las Olimpiadas de la Perla" para poder entenderle después a este. **

**Por lo mientras, limítense a disfrutar este pequeño regalo y especial de Navidad que traigo para ustedes ;D**

**Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

**No es Navidad Sin ti.**

"_¡Feliz Navidad!"_

Comenzó con una celebración y un brindis…

La Nieve caía graciosamente afuera del Dulce Reino, todos festejaban felices. Bailaban algunos en la pista, la sidra estaba presente en la copa de cada uno, así como el vino. Todos reían y cantaban. Vi a mi hermano. Finn, tan lindo y dulce, pero suporte sensual que la Perla de la Juventud eterna se desbordaba por su sonrisa y carisma.

Vi o a su hermana, bailando con Lord M. y a Jake con su novia Arcoíris, le parecía, con todos su cachorros a su alrededor, al pie del enorme árbol de Navidad abriendo los regalos, el cual captó su atención. Era enorme y frondoso, de color blanco con decoraciones y esferas doradas. Estas eran redondas, en forma de espiral y tenía cadenas de oro, un pequeño regalo de la Princesa del Reino de la Joya, Ámbar.

Vio a Aroon, en su forma humana, bailando sin ton ni son, únicamente ahí estaba, bailando y divirtiendo a los presentes, seguro se le habrá pasado una copa de vino, pero la pasaba bien, como todos. Vio a la Dulce Princesa, sentada en uno de los sillones de al fondo con Guy, besándose, mientras en sus manos sostenían aun las copas del brindis. Vio a Gumball bailando con una chica felizmente.

Al único que no encontraba con la mirada era a él. Ni siquiera a través de sus conocidos o de la música. Simplemente no sentía su presencia y eso le inquietaba.

Los sucesos que pasaron, hace cinco años, en el Reino de la Joya, después de la Olimpiadas, les marcaron de muchas maneras. Buenas, malas…contradictorias para algunos de nosotros, buenas de la misma manera. Miró al joven Anthony, quien platicaba con Mentita acerca de los beneficios que era ser la mano derecha de la realeza. Sin él tampoco lo habrían logrado.

No sabía por qué en esos momentos le estaban llegando tantos recuerdos de hace tiempo, cuando se ganaron la Juventud Eterna…Pero le costaba trabajo aun entender. En aquella Arena, jamás se habría imaginado encontrarse ahí, rodeada de sus personas favoritas, sus seres más queridos y amados…Nunca lo llegó a pensar. Nunca llegó a pensar que se podía vestir así de elegante. Con una bonita falda de holanes corta y blanca, ni un bonito suéter rojo von escote en "V", ni esas bonitas botas rojas que Marceline le había prestado, ni el maquillaje que Ámbar le puso o los bonitos rizos que jugó la Dulce Princesa con su cabello.

Solo se imaginaba a ella acostada en un ataúd, a cuatro metros bajo tierra, sin respirar, sin calor…Si tener a Marshall cerca…Muerta o no…se volvería loca.

-¡Hey, Fi! ¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?- preguntó Finn, acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Si… ¿Has visto a Marshall?- preguntó, algo ansiosa. Lo extrañaba mucho, más en esos momentos en los que tenía esos pensamientos., además, no se había pintado de esa manera ni mucho menos por nada.

-No…No lo he visto- respondió él, sorprendiéndose de que no estuviera con su hermana. Fue cuando la voz de Gumball hizo captar su atención, así como la de todos.

-¡Señores invitados! ¡Su atención, por favor!- dijo por arriba de las escaleras del Gran Salón. La alegre música se detuvo por un momento, igual que las platicas de sus invitados, para después alzar la mirada al joven pelirosa- ¡Me alegra que todos la estén pasando muy bien! Llevó otro año como Príncipe y solo puedo decir que me siento muy bien de terminar otro gran año, como ustedes. A mis padres, los Reyes del Dulce Reino, que en paz descansen, todos les enviamos un abrazo, y de parte de mi hermana y de mi, reciban nuestras bendiciones para estas fechas- dijo y luego tomó su copa llena de sabrosa sidra y la levantó, en señal de brindis- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, alzando sus copas y chocándolas delicadamente, con las personas a su lado y más cercanas, para después darles un sorbo. Finn y ella hicieron lo mismo, para después darse un fuerte abrazo.

-Feliz Navidad, Fionna…- dijo Finn, contra su cabello.

-Feliz Navidad, hermano…- dijo ella, contenta y abrazándolo más fuertemente. Luego llegaron los abrazos de más conocidos que se acercaron a ella. Personas que le habían cambiado la ida y que eran parte de su ser. La Dulce Princesa, Jake, Cake, Lord M., Arcoíris, Gumball, incluso después de todos los problemas que habían tenido, todos…menos él. ¿Dónde se había metido Marshall? ¿Todavía no había llegado? ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

-Bueno señores…- continuó el Dulce Príncipe- Les tenemos una sorpresa a todos ustedes, para animar un poco más esta fiesta y para desearles feliz navidad. Con ustedes, las ayudantes de Santa, las dos ex cantantes de las Scream Queens y la Princesa del Reino del Fuego, les desean, feliz Navidad-dijo, presentándolas.

Al instante la banda comenzó a sonar y los saxofones sobresalieron de esta, haciendo que a todos le sacaran una gran sonrisa, mientras se abrían espacio en la pista y abrían un camino hacia las escaleras, donde en el centro salió Ámbar, bailando, mientras alegraba y animaba a medio mundo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio. Llevaba un vestido de Santa Claus completamente sexy, típico de ella. Era estraple, con holanes y cortito, llevaba el clásico cinturón negro con oro, que combinaba con sus zapatos bajos y negros, igual que ese bonito gorro navideño en su cabeza.

-"_**Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing. It's that time of year… Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting… Christmas time is near…-**_ comenzó a cantar, mientras de las escaleras bajaban de ambos lados Marceline y al Princesa Flama. Casi muere de risa al ver la cara de Finn de ver a su novia y a su ex novia vestidas como estaban. Marceline llevaba una blusa estraple parecido al vestido de Ámbar, pero con cuero negro como cinturón, botas largas del mismo material y un short del mismo color bastante corto y pegado…Y la Princesa Flama, se ve que la Princesa Ámbar se lo tuvo que diseñarlo por su cuerpo, porque no se quemaba…y era parecido al de ella, solo que el lugar de zapatos bajos, también llevaba botas, pero menos largas que las de Marceline. A saber cómo la habían convencido para cantar esa canción con ellas- "_**Something's missing and I'm wishing… **__**Wishing that you knew. How much it would mean to spend this…-  
**_

_**-"Christmas time with you…!"- **_cantaron last res al unison._**-"So if you feel it coming…"-**_ cantó Marceline sensualmente, como era su naturaleza, mientras bailaba un poco. Finn no pudo evitar sonreír bobaliconamente cuando la vio y oyó. ¿Por qué su novia era tan irónicamente bonita… considerando que era un vampiro?_**  
**_

_**-"…On this special day…"**_- cantó la Princesa Flama, quitándose la pena y sorprendiendo un poco a los que la conocían. Pues tenían claro que era tímida y no cantaba mucho.

_**-"Just trust your heart. Don't let your head get in the way!... **__**'Cause it's Christmas!"-**_ cantaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-"_**And the start of something new…" –**_ canto unicamente la morena, sacandole ahora una sonrisa al Joven Consejero._**  
**_

_**-"But it's Christmas…!"- **_volvieron a cantar las tres._**  
**_

_**-"And I hope you will feel it too…"-**_ cantó Ámbar de nuevo, moviendo las caderas- "_**Candy canes and mistletoe. Jack Frost nipping at your nose!... But all of it means nothing…"-  
**_

_**-"Without you!..."-**_ completaron last res-_**"Without You!..."-**_ volvieron a cantar las tres, mientras bailaban al ritmo de la musica, animando a todos, incluso a Fionna, quien se le olvidó por un momento que Marshall no estaba con ella._**  
**_

_**-"Just for a minute, you get a feeling…"-**_ cantó la Princesa Ámbar, mientras, bailaba y bajaba los escalones con pasos de jaz, al mismo tiempo que la Princesa Flama y Marceline._**  
**_

_**-"Look up in the sky…"-**_ cantaron last res, mientras extendían los brazos, suavemente._**  
**_

_**-"Santa's here, so get in the spirit…"-**_ volvió a cantar ella, mientras bajaba más escalones con ella, con los mismos pasos._**  
**_

_**-"Just give it a try…"- **_volvieron a cantar las tres, mientras tocaban el suelo al fin, rodeadas de los presnetes, quienes bailaban aun muy animados._**-"Children beaming and I'm dreaming, hoping that it's true. 'Cause it would mean so much to spend this…Christmas time with you!..." **_– cantó Ámbar._**-"So if you feel it comin'…"-**_ cantó de Nuevo Marceline, con más potencia en su voz_**  
**_

_**-"On the special daaay…!"- **_cantó la Princesa Flama, de la misma manera._**  
**_

_**-"Just trust your heart. 'Cause I can't wait to hear you say! That it's Christmas!-**_ volvieron a cantar las tres._**  
**_

_**-"And the start of something new…"-**_ cantó la Princesa Ámbar._**  
**_

_**-"But it's Christmas..!"-**_ cantaron las tres, mientras la Marceline se acercaba a alguien de los invitados y lo dirigía a la pista._**  
**_

_**-"And I hope you will feel it too…"-**_ cantó Ámbar, mientras le daba a paso a la persona que había traído Marceline, entonces a Fionna le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio quien era. Vio su cabello negro, su piel pálida y suave y sus ojos rojos, pero amables color carmesí. Iba con un gorrito navideño, jeans rotos, botines negros y un suéter verde con rojo, bordado de dos venados que Cake le había regalado. Era Marshall. No pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando lo vio en medio de la pista, a punto de echarles una mano a sus amigas con el espectáculo.

-"Everyone together sing… Silver bells, and garden rings …But all of it means nothing…"-

cantó, eloqueciendo a algunas de la invitadas y sacandole una dulce sonrisa a la humana. Le encantaba oír su voz tan fresca y natural cantar con una gran sonrisa._**  
**_

_**-"Without you...!"- **_completaron los cuatro.

_**-"No no no…!"- **_cantó Marceline.

-"It's not Christmas…!-

cantaron las tres.

_**-"Christmas…!"-**_ cantó por detrás el vampiro._**  
**_

_**-"Without you-you-you…"- **_cantaron Marceline y Ámbar.

-"_** Aaaaah noooo oooooh….!"- **_cantó la Princesa Flama, dejando salir su aguda voz, mostrando que si podía con las notas altas._**  
**_

_**-"It's not Christmas…!- **_volvieron a cantar Ámbar y la vampiro.

_**-"Christmas…!"- **_repitió el coro el vampiro._**  
**_

_**-"Without you-you-you…-**_ cantaron los cuatro para finalizar-_** "It's not Christmas….without you….!- **_

La canción terminó, mientras todos aplaudían contentos y felices. Esas chicas y ese joven habían animado la fiesta más de lo que ya estaba planeado. Su canción les había llegado y los seres queridos más cercanos de los cantantes no pudieron evitar saltarse a la pista y felicitarlos, abrazarlo y besarlos por esa maravillosa actuación.

-¡Anthony!- gritó la Princesa Ámbar cuando vio al Consejero acercarse a ella corriendo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La morena solo sintió como sus piernas solo corrían hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que ambos se cayeron al suelo, mientras le plantaba un largo y romántico beso_**  
**_

-Lo hiciste genial, mi vampira hermosa…- dijo Finn, mientras levantaba del suelo a Marceline y le daba de vueltas, mientras se besaban de la misma manera. Fue tan fuerte igual que el gorrito navideño de Marceline terminó en el suelo mientras se comían a besos y todos aplaudían a las parejas y soltaban alaridos de felicidad de verlos, sin mencionar las burlas picaras, mientras la Princesa Flama abrazaba al Príncipe Flama, contenta.

Finn nunca se había detenido a ver a esa pareja, pero eran lindos juntos. Y lo más importante. No se lastimaban al entrar en contacto.

Fue cuando, entre toda la gente, la alegría y la felicidad que les rodeaban, sus miradas se encontraron y el vampiro no pudo evitar esbozar una linda sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ella con paso suave. Se veía hermosa como la habían arreglado sus amigas y vio que era cierto. Valía la pena aceptar la invitación de Gumball para verla a ella. A su humana.

Claro, tal y como decía la canción. No era navidad para él, sin ella. Lamentaba la tardanza, pero estaba indeciso de llevarse ese ridículo suéter o no, hasta que Cake se lo puso a la fuerza y lo obligó a llegar al Dulce Reino.

-Linda canción…- fue lo primero que dijo la humana cuando lo tuvo bastante cerca.

-Gracias…- dijo él, mientras tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y le daba un tierno beso. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Por alguna razón…Fionna se sintió más cálida- La verdad es que no quería venir, pero Marceline dijo que estaría aquí- confesó sinceramente, la humana sonrió en respuesta y bajó la mirada a su pecho.

-Bonito suéter…- se burló, a sabiendas de que a su novio le molestaba este desde que Cake se lo dio por la mañana.

-Todo por complacer a la hermana de mi novia…- bufó molesto. La humana volvió a sonreír, entonces se llevó una mano a una de las bolas de su suéter carmesí y le dejó ver una cajita color azul marino metálico con un moño pequeño dorado. Marshall se sorprendió un poco de ese gesto tan dulce.- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Tu regalo de Navidad- dijo ella- La Princesa Ámbar me ayudo a fabricarlo y Aroon me ayudó a ponerle las Piedras Preciosas-

Marshall la miró sin comprender demasiado y tomó la cajita entre sus manos, le quitó el moño y la tapa…y miró lo que había sobre el diminuto cojín blanco. Era una espiga para tocar el bajo. Pero no cualquiera, esta era especial, porque estaba hecha de oro puro, tenía incrustadas diminutos rubíes rojo quemado y en plata estaba grabada un "F+M". Admirado y sin palabras, la sacó del empaque, dejando ver que en realidad era un colgante, pues tenía una cadena de platino para que la llevara a todas partes a modo de gargantilla.

-Tuve que medir el cuello de Finn y Anthony para calcular la medida del tuyo…- dijo la humana, sonriendo algo apenada. El vampiro no dijo ninguna palabra, únicamente la besó con fuerza y con toda la pasión que pudo para subir la temperatura corporal de Fionna, para luego separarse y mirarla repleto de felicidad.

-Gracias. Es un lindo detalle, lo tendré siempre- dijo, mientras se ponía la cadena alrededor de su cuello, muy contento.

-De nada. Sabía que te gustaría…- dijo la humana.

-¿Sabes? También tengo tu regalo, pero en mi casa- dijo él, tomando su mano- ¿No quieres…Escaparte de aquí-

Fionna miró a su alrededor y como nadie los miraba. La verdad era que no asistía mucho a fiestas, ni cuando conoció a Marshall, ni en esos momentos. Recordó el trabajo que le costó adaptarse a la fiesta que la Princesa ámbar dio en su Reino, antes de ser sometida a las Olimpiadas de la Perla.

Tal vez no encajaba bien en los eventos de ese tipo, pero debía admitir que la estaba pasando bien con la gente que quería. Entonces recordó la canción de las Princesas y Marceline; "It´s not Christmas without you…"…."No es Navidad sin ti…".

Era como se sentía en esos momentos, antes de ver a Marshall entrar triunfante, mientras cantaba. No se sentía como si fuera Navidad, al menos no para ella, le faltaba algo…le faltaba…Marshall. Si, esa era la palabra. Se sintió un poco más cálida y en su hogar cuando Finn apareció y le preguntó si se divertía…No pudo evitar pasar la mirada a su hermano, quien bailaba al ritmo lento con Marceline, tomándola de la cadera, mientras e veían con un amor que nunca había visto. Apostaba a que se sintió bien cuando le habló…porque él se sentía igual. Su Navidad no era Navidad…Sin Marceline.

La misma regla era para ella. No le importaba una canción bien coreografiada por sus amigas, o un banquete tan costoso como el daba Gumball, ni la Sidra o el enorme árbol de Navidad. Para ella solo bastaban un par de esferas…y Marshall.

Sin dudarlo, tomó la mano del vampiro fuertemente y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Larguémonos…- dijo, con una risa traviesa. Marshall la miró un poco sorprendido por su decisión…Pensaba que le diría que no, porque ahí estaban sus hermanos y los demás y que tendría que esperar a que acabará la cena de Navidad…Pero por lo visto, le bastaba lo mismo que a él.

-Vale- dijo, mientras la conducía al portón y pasaban por el abrigo de Fionna, que era una capucha azul cielo, en lo que se hacía esto, Fionna le avisó a Cake que se iba con Marshall y que no la esperara, que lo más seguro era que llegaría ya mucho mas noche que ella a la casa del árbol al terminar el baile.

Una vez en el portón, ella se abrochó bien la capucha y se puso el gorro, preparándose para salir. Fue cuando las miradas de Marceline y Finn se posaron en ellos. No hizo falta adivinar para saber que se iban a ir de fuga, por lo que Finn únicamente hizo a Marshall un además de colegas y de "Feliz Navidad" mientras Marceline le dedicaba una sonrisa a la humana, mientras se recargaba en el pecho del humano y con sus labios únicamente murmuraba un "Atrápalo". Fi no pudo evitar ruborizarse al leer la boca de la vampira.

-Vámonos- dijo el vampiro, tomándola de nuevo de la mano y abriendo el portón del Palacio, antes de que otros lo vieran, le permitió el paso a Fionna y luego es atravesó este para cerrarlo inmediatamente. Una vez afuera, tomó nuevamente la mano de Fionna…y echaron a correr bajo la ligera lluvia de copos de nieve, aun agarrados de las manos.

Pudo ser más fácil, incluso más romántico que Marshall la llevara volando en su espalda, o que el tirar de ella, flotando, pero no fue así. Ambos estaban corriendo bajo la nieve, escapando del mundo, de todo aquel que quisiera perturbar su paz. No se dijeron nada en el camino, quizás porque estaban riendo a carcajadas y a penas y les quedaba aire para seguir corriendo. Eso de escaparse era demasiado divertido y estaba generando adrenalina en sus cuerpos.

Al principio la humana si sintió el frío en su rostro y en el resto de su cuerpo, pero la cálida sensación de la mano de Marshall, las divertidas carcajadas sonoras y la emoción que le causaba estar con él, haciendo cosas malas era tan genial que ni se dio cuenta de cuánto aire frío estaba inhalando y exhalando. Llegaron a la cueva muy pronto…ahí el frío caló a Fionna como millones de agujas de hielo en su pecho, para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo, por lo que se detuvo y se preguntó como Marshall podía sobrevivir a esas temperaturas…luego recordó; ah, él era un vampiro.

Al entrar al hogar de Marshall, se dio cuenta de que la temperatura no tenía nada que ver como en la cueva…Esta estaba calientita y, aunque había estado millones de veces ahí…le pareció esa noche la casa más acogedora sobre la tierra de Aaa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a oscuras, pero estaba iluminada por algunas velas aromáticas a lo largo de toda la casa, desprendiendo un olor dulzón y agradable y un calor inusual.

-Toma…quítate la nieve con esto…- dijo Marshall, tendiéndole una toalla del perchero. Fionna aceptó, pues aun con la capucha, varios copos de nieve habían quedado en su cabello y en sus pestañas incluso, dándole un toque adorable.- Iré a traerte algo…-

-Gracias…- dijo la humana. Entonces Marshall e sonrió para después desaparecer por la puerta de su cocina.

Fionna se quitó la capucha y la dejó en el perchero, mientras la nieve comenzaba a deshacerse, se retiró los copos con la toalla y al final se sentó en el sofá rojo. Movió un poco incomoda su trasero al sentir lo duro que era. Recordó la broma que casi la mata a ella y a Cake por ese sillón. Definitivamente era el mueble que más detestaba en la casa de Marshall, asi que se bajó a la alfombra del piso. Irónicamente era más cómoda y agradable.

Luego de eso…estornudó fuertemente. Genial, por querer pasar un rato lindo y divertido con su novio se iba a enfermar.

-Espero que no te de fiebre…- dijo Marshall, mientras se acercaba flotando con una taza en sus manos, de la que salía humo. Se arrodilló a su lado y se la dio- Toma, te caerá bien…es chocolate caliente-

-Gracias- dijo de nuevo la humana, dándole un sorbo. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios, estaba delicioso. Marshall sonrió en respuesta y tomó una manta gris que estaba encima del sillón, de la que Fionna no se había percatado y la cubrió por los hombros. La rubia solo sonrió en agradecimiento, para luego ponerse seria ante una pregunta que le rodeó la mente cuando vio las velas- ¿No prenderás la luz?-

-No hay luz. La estúpida nieve ha causado corto en uno de los cables de afuera y no puedo repararla porque hay una inmensa escarcha de nieve encima de ella- explicó Marshall.

-Oh…ya veo- dijo Fionna, dándole otro sorbo al chocolate. El vampiro sonrió y luego estiró su mano por abajó del sillón, hasta que sacó una caja. Era más grande que en la que ella había guardado la espiga, sin embargo el vampiro sabía que, pese al tamaño, el regalo de la humana era mucho más caro del que él le había hecho.-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó y se sintió torpe al hacerlo. Claro que era un regalo para ella. Eso explicaba el papel metálico color rojo y el moño rosa.

-Es tu regalo de Navidad, de mi para ti…- dijo el vampiro, colocándoselo en sus piernas, para que pudiera abrirlo- Espero que te quede. Ámbar dijo que más o menos era tu medida, Marceline tuvo que probárselo para calcular y Cake me ayudó a escogerlo- dijo, imitándola a ella hacia unos minutos. Ella solo sonrió un poco ante su burla y luego bajó la mirada al regalo, dejo la taza de lado y leyó una notita con la letra de Marshall junto al lazo.

"_Para la heroína más bonita de todo Aaa"_

No pudo evitar esbozar una dulce sonrisa cuando leyó eso y Marshall soltó unas risitas nerviosas. Ni él sabía de dónde había sacado tanta cursilería para escribir eso.

Con cuidado, la humana quitó en moño y luego lo destapó, dejando ver una tela rosa claro, combinada con rosa pastel. La tomó y la sacó, para después detenerla y evaluarla…Su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio el hermoso vestido que sostenía.

Era un vestido rosa, elegante y largo. Era estraple y llevaba un moño cruzado entre el pecho y la cintura. La falda no era pesada, era de seda y era fresca y llevaba un escote en espiral en la espalda. Era muy bonito el vestido en realidad, un detallazo. Casi se lamenta de no haberse quedado en el baile y ahí estrenarlo por primera vez. Le habría pedido ayuda a Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y Ámbar, más de lo que ella y su novia ya les habían pedido.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el vampiro algo preocupado al ver como su novia lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos. Pero no sabía si porque le había encantado el vestido…o porque simplemente no lo utilizaría como era costumbre.

-Es…Es precioso…- balbuceó Fionna admirada y luego se lo pegó al pecho para dedicarle una sonrisa al vampiro- ¡Muchas Gracias!-

El vampiro solo sonrió en respuesta…y entonces le tomó la mano…y retiró el vestido suavemente de ellas, mientras se inclinaba a su rostro, mirándola muy de cerca. Fionna se sorprendió un poco del gesto…pero sabía que iba a hacer…sin embargo le pareció extraño que ella se sintiera extraña…era como si…como si fuera su primer beso. No quiso hacerlo, pero lo recordó. Estaban en la Caverna de los Merodeadores, Marshall estaba tosiendo sangre, explotando de adentro hacia a fuera y ¡Bum! Lo besó. Se sentía como en aquella ocasión, sin saber qué hacer, inexperta.

Marshall alejó el vestido de ellos, igual que la caja, como si le estorbarán y posó suavemente los labios en los de Fionna. No lo resistió mucho por demasiadas razones, porque era su novia, porque la amaba y porque verla de esa manera, temblando de frío, con las mejillas rojas por este y tan bien arreglada por la fiesta la hacían ver hermosa. Tan hermosa para asaltar sus labios una y otra vez…¿Qué más daba? A fin y al cabo eran suyos.

Fionna dirigió su mirada a él…estaba tenso, no como otras veces y extremadamente sonrojado, pero, le gustaba, generalmente ella era la que se ponía así. De esa manera él también parecía adorable. Así que solo cerró los ojos y se limitó a corresponderle.

Se quedaron así, dándose su beso, fundiéndose en él…hasta que sin querer, la temperatura pareció aumentar un grado más, luego otro, luego otro…y otro más. El suéter comenzó a picarle a Fionna los brazos y el pecho y el calor se encerró en sus piernas bajo esas botas. Marshall tampoco se contuvo demasiado, pues en un segundo pasó de la temperatura vampírica…a una temperatura humana. Terriblemente alta que, en lugar de agua, le pedían más allá de los besos de Fionna.

El beso subió de intensidad, tanto que el vampiro recostó a Fionna en el suelo, mientras se le encimaba y seguía comiéndosela a besos, mientras la humana soltaba un suspiro al aire cuando sintió sus lenguas chocar entre ellas. Entonces el recuerdo de su primer beso en la Caverna de los Merodeadores pasaron a un más intenso, uno en que los dos no supieron que pasó, ni siquiera después de las Olimpiadas, y fue la noche del Baile en el Reino de la Joya. La noche en la que Marshall la hizo completamente suya.

Nunca se detuvieron a pensar en que había pasado esa noche, salvo que él uno se entregó al otro de manera física y sentimental, la máxima fuerza y prueba de amor que se le podía dar a alguien. Pero se lo entregó demasiado joven aun con la edad adelantada por la Princesa Ámbar, por esa razón jamás volvieron a "ir más allá de lo debido". Pero ahora que habían pasado cinco años después de lo sucedido…tenían más madurez…y las cosas eran diferentes.

El vampiro pasó de sus labios a su cuello, donde comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras ella se estremecía levemente y dejaba escapar varios jadeos que llevó al vampiro a acariciar su pierna por arriba de las botas. Y ahí se quedaron un buen rato. Solo se oían los suspiros de Fionna y los jadeos del joven vampiro al lamer su cuello. Hasta que ambos se detuvieron sonrojados y con la respiración agitada, algo absurdo en Marshall, tomando en cuenta que él no necesitaba aire.

-¿Qué haces…?- preguntó la humana, sin aliento.

-En realidad, te tengo otro regalo Fionna…- respondió el pelinegro de la misma manera y la besó, tomándola entre sus brazos, cargándola y flotando hasta arriba, en su habitación, con ella, una vez ahí, la bajó, pero no dejo de besarla como lo estaba haciendo. Fue Fionna la que tuvo que separarse por un instante para darse cuenta de que, además de las velas…había pétalos de rosa en la habitación y en la cama del vampiro. El simple recuerdo de seducción en la Ciudad del Desierto hizo que se sonrojara más, si eso era humanamente posible.

-Dime que eso lo haces para quitar el olor a moho de tu habitación…- dijo ella, algo tensa. Entonces se volteó a mirarlo…entonces casi se le salen los ojos. El suéter de Cake de los venados y la camisa elegante color negro de Marshall, habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, solo estaba en pantalones y estos se los estaba quitando, comenzando por el cinturón con al hebilla de calavera- ¿QU- QUE HACES?- no pudo evitar soltar, rojísima.

-Esta noche, Fi, el mejor regalo que te daré…seré yo mismo…- dijo de manera seductora, acercándose lentamente a ella, quien únicamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía los tibios dedos de Marshall sobre su rostro, mientras bajaba al cuello y luego al hombro…donde bajó un poco su suéter- A fin de cuentas…Mi navidad…No es Navidad sin ti…- dijo, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello de nuevo…pero sentía en su yugular como la sangre recorría el cuerpo de Fionna a niveles peligrosos- Tranquila…No haremos nada que no quieras…Y si no quieres aceptar este regalo…lo entiendo…- dijo, comenzando a separarse de ella.

Pero entonces Fionna fue la que lo beso esta vez, colgándose de su cuello de manera apasionada, dejándole más que claro al vampiro que quería que la intensidad y la temperatura de ese cuarto subieran antes de que empezara a disminuir por el frío y la indiferencia.

El beso no comenzó tan despacio como el otro…ese si era salvaje…apasionado, completamente fuera de lugar por parte de los dos que hacía que a Fionna casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho. No se sentían nada cuerdos, ni escuchaban más que los jadeos y las respiraciones agitadas del otro, porque incluso perdieron el equilibrio. Tanto que el vampiro tuvo que apoyar a Fionna en la pared, mientras comenzaba a lamerle el cuello y…desgarraba su blusa roja por la espalda, para al final hacerla añicos, dejar a la humana en bragas y dejarla en el suelo, mientras la humana jadeaba con fuerza de placer y calor.

Luego de eso la cargó y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, tirando cada uno de los pétalos de rosa que le llevó a Marshall horas y horas arrancar de cada flor. Pero poco le importó al vampiro, lo único que quería era quitar esa estorbosa ropa que a los dos únicamente les pesaba. Así que también tiró de su brasier, mientras comenzaba a besarle el pecho y demás, provocando más suspiros por parte de la humana, mientras se revolcaban y seguían besando en la cama.

Esa noche, los dos dejaron claro el regalo de Navidad. No solo se trataba de una espiga costosa o un hermoso vestido, se trataba del amor que sentía el uno por el otro. De la pasión que, ni siquiera con el frío, se podía apagar. Al contrario, parecía que la nieve de afuera solo lograba sacar más calor natural en ellos que arrebaso los límites de los besos y las caricias.

Tal como dedujo Fionna, no necesitaba un banquete delicioso, ni música, ni comida, ni regalos…ni siquiera las dos esferas que tenía pensado. Solo necesitaba a Marshall para ser feliz, solo eso. Estar con él, oír su voz….sentirse enamorada una yy otra vez por esos ojos carmesí, así como el humano de esos ojos azul celeste. Solo era eso.

De nuevo le llegó a la mente la letra de la canción de sus amigas y le causó casi gracia a la humana. Era como si se la dedicaran a propósito ahora que le quedaba claro lo que pasaba con Marshall en esa ocasión.

…No era Navidad sin él…

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí! Bonito ¿verdad? Es una pequeña probada de lo que vendrá también en el siguiente capi en cuanto al Nivel quince del Fiolee…pero nada que ver, ¡eh! Jajajajajajajaja 7w7**

**Bueno, la canción se llama "It´s not Christmas without you", la canción que me inspiró a hacer esta pequeña historia y es interpretada por Victoria Justice, Elizabeth Guillies, Ariana Grande y Leon Thomas III. Una canción bastante bonita y que pareció perfecta para alegrar el Fic con su letra y su música.**

**Bueno mis lectores, de mi parte es todo y…tengo que irme a apurar con mi otro Fic antes de que saquen las lanzas y el fuego ._. jajajajajaja. Y pues este pequeño regalo lo dejó pata las personas que me han hecho crecer mucho, tanto como escritora como persona y que han sido una gran fuente de inspiración. Les deseo que sean muy felices en estas fechas festivas y a todos les mandó un gran abrazo y un beso lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y todos sus seres queridos.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Les desea esta escritora, DN164.**

**Bye :D**


End file.
